New challenges for the Kellers
by JaniceAnne
Summary: A sequel to the "Hearing guy and a deaf woman." There are some challenges in their lives. Would they handle the situation? They will be challenged as new parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Five years** **Later**

Vincent and Catherine were happily married with twins William and Eliza. They lived in three bedroom house with a beautiful backyard in Colorado. Catherine sat down on the couch with photo album, glancing at that photo, tracing the twins when they were babies. She smiled, tears slowly fell down on her cheek as she remembered when they were born, on the same day Vincent and she got married. That was the best thing that ever happened to them! She sighed and sat back and tilted her head on the back of couch then closed her eyes, thinking how handsome Vincent was in a tux and how happy he was to marry her as she walked down the aisle and stood besides him while she was pregnant. She started having contractions and shouted "Let's get married immediately." So they did and they then went to the hospital and had twins.

Vincent walked into the living room and saw her on the couch. He walked over to her and he sat down next to her, causing her to jump. She looked up at him and giggled. It made him smile when she had a cute crinkled nose with a dimple and loved her laugh. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately. He deepened the kiss as their tongues played. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes and signed, "what were you thinking about? and what's with photo album?"

"Our wedding and twins", Catherine signed, giggling.

Vincent threw his head back and sighed, "Oh that was the best time and the best thing was our babies were born on our wedding day. Everything went perfectly. And I love you."

Vincent and Catherine were overwhelmed with the kids running around and over all the place, but they loved them unconditionally. New challenges for them in their lives as they learned how to be a good parents since Catherine was deaf and the kids started to sign as much as they could. When they were born and she taught them every day, the way they could communicate better and understanding. Vincent didn't want Catherine to feel left out, so he told the kids to use sign language for their mother and later and he also taught them to speak and sign at the same time. They worked well together as a team.

One day, Catherine was at home with the kids while Vincent was at work. The kids played with their toys in their room and she was in the kitchen washing the dishes. William came out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs to find his mom. He excitedly saw her in the kitchen and ran over to her. He tugged his mother's shirt to get attention. Catherine turned around and looked down at him smiling.

She bent down to meet his eyes, signing, "Hi, William!"

"Mommy, Eliza not listen me," William signed as he pouted and crossed his arms with his eyebrows furrowed.

Catherine slowly nodded and signed, "why?"

William shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, me asked if she wanted play."

"Ok, let's go find her." Catherine signed.

William and Catherine walked out of the kitchen to go upstair and found Eliza playing with her doll in her room. She didn't realize that William and Catherine were in her room watching her. William ran past his mother and yelled at Eliza, "Eliza!" as Catherine saw him yelling at her and scolded him, "no yelling at her." She noticed that Eliza didn't react to her brother's yelling. She was puzzled as she slowly walked toward Eliza, bent down on her knees, and rubbed on her shoulder, causing her jumped and startled. Eliza quickly turned and looked up at her, signing, "Mommy!" She got up and hugged her mother.

Catherine laughed, "Are you ok?"

Eliza excitedly nodded her head yes. Catherine then looked at William keep talking to Eliza and looked back to her puzzled. Eliza kept looking at her with a big smile.

"Mommy, please play with me." Eliza signed happily.

Catherine signed, "ok let's play."

The three of them played with toys and games. They were laughing.

Vincent arrived home from work and walked into the foyer near the kitchen and put his keys on the counter. He stopped in his tracks and heard them laughing from upstair. It made him smile and ran upstairs to find them in Eliza's room. He stood and leaned against the door frame. He enjoyed watching them playing and laughing around. William snapped his head up and saw his daddy there and ran over to him, "Daddy, you home!" Vincent bent down and lifted him up in the air then hugged and kissed him. Then Eliza saw him too, excitedly ran to him, and Vincent bent down and lifted her up with William on his side while Catherine looked at them smiling. She got up from the floor, walking over to them. She gave Vincent a kiss on the lip.

"You came home early." Catherine happily signed.

Vincent gasped and realized that he couldn't sign because the kids were on his each side.

"Hey baby girl, please sign for me to tell your mom, I said yes I missed you all." Vincent said to Eliza.

Eliza didn't response, making Vincent wondering why she didn't answer. William quickly signed to his mother, "Daddy said he miss us."

Catherine smiled at Vincent, "we miss you, too." She tiptoed and kissed him.

The kids yawned and fell asleep on daddy's shoulders.

Catherine covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh, but look at the babies falling asleep on Vincent's shoulders. Vincent got puzzled and mouthed, "what?" Catherine pointed to them, "sleeping." Vincent looked down at them smiling.

"Let me get her and put her on the bed while you take him to his room and put him on the bed, ok?" Catherine told him.

Vincent nodded as he walked out of Eliza's room and into William's room. He put him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him then bent down to kiss on top of his head. He turned around to look at Catherine standing in the doorway. Catherine extended her hand out as he grabbed her hand. She pulled him to the kitchen. She made something to eat for him. He watched her making his favorite turkey and avocado sandwich. She put it on the plate and handed him. They sat down on the dining table. Things got quiet since they noticed something about Eliza, but hoped there was nothing major.

Vincent waved his hand to get attention to Catherine as she looked up at him smiling.

"Can I ask you something? I'm concerned about Eliza..have you noticed anything about her? I was hoping that was nothing but she might be deaf?" Vincent signed in worry.

Catherine had a worried look with her half mouth opened, "Yes I just noticed that she couldn't look at William when he tried to speak to her, just today. I'm concerned..but if she's deaf, I accept, that's okay because we do love her so much and if she is, we're doing everything to help her in our power. We can be there for her as long as she needs us and show her how much we love her. We'll take her to the hearing test and see what the audiologist says, ok? Let's not worry about it."

"You know what? You're right. We'll take her. I'll make a call right after we finished eating, Catherine." Vincent signed.

Catherine put the plates away in the sink and washed them while Vincent was calling the audiologist for Eliza. Catherine walked towards Vincent and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him as he put his arm around her shoulder. He finished the call and put his phone on the coffee table.

"We have an appointment with our audiologist tomorrow afternoon and I called JT to take over for me at work, so I can be there with you and the kids, sweetie." Vincent smilingly signed.

Catherine nodded and smiled, "Ok, Thank you for doing that….and do you know how much I love you?" she smirked.

"hmm...I don't know...just show me how much you love me." Vincent signed, giggled.

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him hard on the lips and their kiss deepened as she slid her tongue into his mouth and they moaned.

There was a noise from upstair, like little footsteps running.

Vincent broke the kiss when he heard the kids running upstair and rolled his eyes then laughed.

Catherine's eyes furrowed and looked at him perplexed, "What's so funny?"

Vincent pointed to the stairs, "Here the little monsters come!"

Catherine looked over his shoulder and saw the kids come running down towards them. Catherine and Vincent bent down and stretched their arms out to catch the kids then hugged.

**Hi my good friends! This is my new story! Just an idea in my mind so I thought I'd give this a try. I hope you like it. If u do, please leave a review and I will continue. If not, I will delete it. **

**I'm still writing my other story, but I put it on hold because too many going on in my life….the moving process, packing, giving away things we don't need and then my friend passed away three weeks ago. I lost my motivation of writing, but now I'm doing ok. I'm back to writing two stories. I'll try to finish Secrets on the Sand when I'm settled down in new house. I'm sorry it has been so long time since last late Aug I wrote. **

**Thank you for your patience and support! I love you all XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later this afternoon**

After Vincent and Catherine played with the kids, they made lunch for the kids. The kids sat down and ate their lunch at the dining table.

"Daddy, can we play outside after lunch?" Will asked.

Vincent shook his head, "No, we have the appointment for your sister and your mom and I will take you to your Aunt Tess so she can watch you while we take Eliza to the appointment ok?"

Will's eyebrows furrowed and pouted, "Why?"

"Because Eliza need to get her hearing checked out." Vincent answered.

"Her ears broke?!" Will gasped in a panic and began to cry.

"Buddy, no they are not. Just have them checked out. Don't worry and don't cry. Your sister is fine." Vincent calmed him down.

Will slowly nodded as he sniffed, "Ok".

Eliza looked confused as she watched them talking. She slowly realized that she can't hear. She screamed loudly and she covered her hands over her ears. She cried, causing Vincent and Will to look at her crying. Vincent quickly stood up and rushed to her and lifted her up from the chair. He embraced her as he rubbed his hand on Eliza's back and she buried her head into his neck.

While Catherine came into the kitchen and saw Eliza crying. She went over to them. She looked up at Vincent.

"What's happened?" Catherine signed.

"I don't know. She screamed and then started crying," Vincent signed.

Catherine rubbed on Eliza's back and then tapped on her shoulder to get her to look at her. Eliza raised her head up from Vincent's neck and looked at her mommy. She had hiccups from crying.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Catherine signed, asking.

"My ears broke!" Eliza signed, cried.

Tears fell down on Catherine's face as she placed her hand on her heart and other hand covered her mouth, thinking about what her daughter would be going through because of her deafness, just like Catherine did when she was a little girl. Looking on Eliza's face broke her heart. She felt helpless. She made a promise for her kids that she would do anything for them and keep from getting hurt. Vincent watched her signing to mom, making him shed a few tear, that he hated to see his daughter in pain. He felt like his heart was shattered. He wouldn't image how Catherine handle it on her own, and remembered her telling him about how the kids can be cruel to her and bullying and torturing her because of her deafness and wouldn't want that for Eliza, either. Vincent vowed that he would protect his family, no matter what. He loved them with all his heart and couldn't stand to lose them and they were his life as tears fell down on his cheek. Catherine gazed into his eyes and saw a few tears on his cheek and wiped away with her thumb and smiled at him, signing, "It's going to be ok!"

Eliza squirmed out of his arms and reached out her arms for her mom. Catherine took her from Vincent and hugged her and stroked her hair. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch with Eliza on her laps.

Will froze watching, "Daddy!" He cried. Will could not understand what was happening with his sister because he was too young.

Vincent turned around and looked at Will. He walked over to him and lifted him up and embraced him into his arms. Will's head was on his shoulder and cried.

"Shh, don't cry, it's going to be ok." Vincent said, stroking Will's head.

Vincent looked up at the clock and realized that it's time for them to go to Eliza's appointment. He walked to the living room and looked down at Catherine and tapped her shoulder, "It's time to go and get them ready then go to Tess' house, ok?" Vincent signed.

Catherine nodded, "Ok, let's go get ready."

Vincent and Catherine gathered the kids' things and put them in bags. They walked out of the house and got into the car. Vincent drove to Tess' house.

"You stay with Eliza in the car while I bring Will to Tess," Catherine signed with a smile.

Vincent nodded and smiled back at her.

As Catherine walked Will to the house, Tess saw them from the window, ran to the door, and swung the door open. Tess scooped him into her arms and planted kisses all over him.

"Aunt Tess! Yucky!" William shouted as he wiped away kisses with his arm.

Tess bursted out laughing, "Just because I love you and miss you very much, my lil buddy."

Catherine enjoyed watching the beautiful moment between Tess and Will.

Catherine waved her hand to Tess, "I'd better go now and thank you for watching Will."

Tess smiled, "No problems, I love watching him. Will, say bye mommy."

Will waved bye mommy as he hugged her.

Catherine walked back to the car. They drove away.

"Daddy!" Eliza shouted.

Vincent looked into the rear mirror and saw her fussing around. He motioned Catherine to tell Eliza what's wrong in the back seat. Catherine looked over her shoulder and her eyes furrowed and signed, "What's wrong?"

Eliza sobbed, "I want Daddy! Where's Will?"

"Will stays with Aunt Tess. Daddy is driving and can't get you, yet." Catherine signed with a sad face.

Eliza continued fussing and crying. Catherine raised her hand over to caress her little leg and soothe, "It's okay."

They finally arrived at the Speech and Hearing clinic. Vincent and Catherine got out of the car and Vincent unbuckled Eliza's car belt and took her out of the car. He carried her and wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulder as they walked into the office. They walked up to the front desk and saw a receptionist.

"Hi how may I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Yeah, we have an appointment with an audiologist for Eliza Keller." Vincent answered.

A receptionist nodded as she looked it up on the computer, "Ok, have a seat and Dr. Meyers will be with you in few minutes."

They sat down. Eliza sat on Vincent's lap. He tickled her sides, causing her giggling so hard while Catherine was watching them fooling around, thinking _that I am happy with my life that I never had before. I never knew the family value, I never realized that family was very important. I lost my mom, my dad left with new family, and Heather living in Paris. I was resented to have people around me because I was very hurt in the past and I couldn't trust them, until I met Tess and I was surprised that Tess defended me to the cruel kids, and she has always be there for me, and I slowly was getting to trust her and got to know her more before I fully trusted her. We have been became best friends since ever. Then there was Vincent._ _The best thing was I met him at his work, despite horrific events in our lives. He still loves me so much. He saw me as a person, not deaf. He said to me, I was beautiful inside and outside, not just for my deafness. His words melted my heart. He is a loving, caring, and understanding person I'd ever met. I also was happy that I married him. I love him more than anything. Now our kids came in our lives. I adore them so much. I would do anything to protect them. I finally understood what family was about. _Vincent searched Catherine's eyes and rubbed his hand on her leg and squeezed it, causing her snapped up, got out of her thoughts, and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Vincent signed.

Catherine nodded and giggled, "Oh yeah I'm ok...it's just I was thinking about you and the kids."

Catherine leaned in and kissed him softly.

Vincent licked his lips and smiled.

Dr. Meyers finally came up to them and smiled.

"Vincent and Catherine, please come to my office," Dr. Meyers signed and looked at the little girl, "Are you Eliza? You're adorable."

Eliza buried her head into Vincent's neck and she didn't want to look at him.

"She's shy. We're ready." Catherine signed.

Dr. Meyers nodded and told them to follow him. They went to his office.

"Alright..you called and asked for audiology for your daughter, right? Please tell me why you think that she needs it?" Dr. Meyers questioned.

Vincent explained, "We're concerned because she might have lost her hearing..she don't react when noises. When I try to talk to her, she don't respond back."

"Hmm, I will need run some tests for her. I want you to sit with her while I do the tests."

Vincent and Catherine said ok.

Dr. Meyers led them out of his office to the audiology room. He gestured Catherine to the chair and she sat down. Vincent put Eliza on her lap. Dr. Meyers grabbed a headphone and waved it in front of them. He was going to put it on Eliza's ears, but she flinched, put her head on Catherine's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

Dr. Meyers bent down and tapped Eliza's shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"The headphone won't hurt you. It's padded. Look I'm putting it on my ears and it doesn't hurt. Wanna try it?"

Eliza nodded slowly and half-smiled as he put it on her ears.

"Ah, comfortable?" Dr. Meyers signed, smiling.

Eliza nodded her head yes.

"Good girl, Eliza!" Dr. Meyers smiled.

Vincent followed Dr. Meyers out of the room. Dr. Meyers closed the heavy door to make the room soundproof. He then went into the other room. Dr. Meyers closed the door behind them. They waved, so Eliza and Catherine could see them through the window and they waved back.

Dr. Meyers set up an audiometer and he made sure everything was connected.

Dr. Meyers waved to get Eliza and Catherine's attention through the window and signed, "Ready? I will adjust the volumes to see if she can hear or not, ok...and explain to Eliza to raise her hand up if she hear the sound."

Catherine explained to Eliza. Eliza nodded.

Dr. Meyers turned it on and moved volume up then looked through the window to watch Eliza and didn't see her raise up her hand, so he moved volume higher and higher… still no reaction from Eliza. He tried and tried over again often. He nodded slowly, "Hmm". He stopped the machine. Dr. Meyers and Vincent got up and returned to the other room. Dr. Meyers took the headphone off Eliza's ears.

"Look what I got for you?" Dr. Meyers reached a lollipop out of his white jacket and held it up in front of Eliza.

Eliza's eyes widen and her mouth opened. She took it out of his hand. Catherine stopped her, "Say Thank you".

Eliza signed "Thank you!"

Dr. Meyers bowed his head, "You're welcome. Now come back into my office and discuss the results."

Vincent walked over to Eliza and lifted her up. Catherine got up from the chair. All four returned to Dr. Meyers's office.

Dr. Meyers sighed in a concern tone then he informed that Eliza is deaf.

**To be continued….**

**Hello! I know you've been waiting for a new chapter. I think it may be boring to you, but it's the truth and some emotions. People can lose their hearing at any age. It's frustrating because of unknown how to lose it, it may be a disease, or born, or anything can cause hearing loss. They have a difficult and trouble time accepting it. Like me, no one had no clue how I lost my hearing. I have struggled to accept it, but I had to let go and accepted for who I am. I'm happy with it. **

**So, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you! HUGS xoxoxo**


End file.
